


LoudBorg

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: After watching a late-night robot horror movie Lincoln begins to suspect one of his sisters is secretly a robot and tries to stop her at all cost. Based on a fanart by egc7 along with its comments which were based on the SpongeBob episode Krab Borg.
Kudos: 1





	LoudBorg

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted back in July 26, 2020, in FanFiction.Net go check it out, I have the same username.

It was a calm Friday night in The Loud House. Lincoln sat on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn and Charles being right beside him sleeping quietly. He had asked his parents earlier if he could watch until 11 which they agreed though much to the sister's dismay.

The T.V was playing a commercial of some shampoo ad. After it ended however, a creepy voice with a french accent spoke from T.V "We now return to tonight's creepy time theatre presentation of Night Of The Robots" The tv screen then showed a giant robot with two large metal claws and a vertically rectangular-shaped head with two lightbulb switch for eyes chasing a man with a grey sweater and light brown jeans who was screaming in terror.

"AHHH AHHH AHHHH" The man in the tv yelled.

"Wake up Charles the scary robot movie is on" Lincoln gently shook the sleeping dog. Charles soon woke up.

Bark "Huh?" The white-haired boy questioned the dog.

Bark

"What do you mean I shouldn't watch this?" He questioned the dog.

Bark

"Scary movies don't freak me out anymore, I already got over that." He didn't know what Charles was talking about he wasn't scared by it, right? Minutes later the movie ended Lincoln had finished the popcorn and put the bowl away into the sink and headed upstairs and into his bedroom with Charles following him. And as expected Lincoln didn't sleep in fact he started shivering in fear and his eyes were bloodshot completely paranoid.

He soon starts to questions himself about if one of his family and friends is robots.

"What if Mom is a robot?"

"What if Lori is a robot?" He went silent for a moment before terror floods his mind.

"What if Charles is a robot?!" He looked down and saw Charles lying peacefully on the floor.

"Charles?" No answer. "Charles" He extends his right arm and slightly pokes Charles's left eye. Charles wakes up barks angrily at the scared child. Lincoln looked at Charles with a little bit of relief before he spoke up. "Charles if you were a robot you'd tell me right?"

Bark

"I'm being stupid, now for a good night's sleep."

Inside Lincoln's dream cloud shows him running away from the same robot from the movie. He screams while running to the point where ends up screaming for real.

The Next Morning

Lincoln stood in front of the stove making breakfast. His eyes are a little baggy and bloodshot. He looks at the fridge and imagined it as a robot "ROBOT! OH MY GOSH!" Then nothing "Oh." Said the white-haired child.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln screams and jumps into Lori's arms. When he calmed down he looks at Lori completely forgotten why he did that "Lori, why are you holding me?"

Lori drops Lincoln to the floor and Lincoln quickly got up "I'm not holding you, I'm waiting for Lucy's breakfast!"

Lincoln thought for a moment before instantly remembers he was making breakfast for Lucy "Lucy's breakfast; well done black eggs, of course. Sorry, Lori, I'm a little jumpy today; I keep thinking robots are taking over the world, probably because I watched a movie last night where robots take over the world. I even asked Charles if he was a robot, pretty funny huh?"

...

"huh?"

...

"huh?"

...

"funny huh?"

"Hilarious"

"huh?" Lori raised an eyebrow you already said it millions of times just stop it "pretty funny-" Before Lincoln finished Lori stops him by telling him to shut the up fuck up. Lincoln immediately obliged.

"Just bring Lucy her breakfast!"

Meanwhile, Lisa is in the living room doing the bills. She hold up a phone and said "Yes hello, I'm calling about an error on our electrical bill to whom am I speaking?" A series of mumbles can be heard on the phone. "Salutations Mr. Bob it seems an error has been brought about on the 17th pertaining to the valid charging of electricity." Mumbles on the phone continue. "Then, please get Mrs. Bea on the line," Lisa said with a slight irate expression.

Lincoln walks over and gives Lucy her breakfast. "Here you go, Lucy enjoy... Hey, Lucy, you're not a robot, are you?" Lucy was confused by this question and somewhat offended given that she always stays quiet and almost emotionless like a robot "No."

"Well keep your eyes open, they're everywhere. Back to the kitchen" Lincoln walks back to the kitchen just as Lisa was talking on the phone.

"Pardon me, but I wish to discuss a charge!" Lincoln stops and listens to Lisa for a minute. Charge? what charge?

"What is it? Bea Bob, Bea Bob, Bea Bob, Bea Bob is that right?" Lisa didn't know whether she heard it wrong or the phone was had a bad audio quality. It was probably the latter or that Mr. Bob needed to speak louder.

"Why is Lisa talking about charging? And why is she making all those beeping sounds? Could it be that she's...a robot?... Nah!" He replied.

Suddenly there's a crackle of electricity and Lincoln's blood ran cold. He dashes off the room in terror.

Lisa continues to speak on the phone. "Yes Bob I desire to speak to Bea, please hold on a moment while I scan our TV I believe a cord just blew."

Lincoln dashed through the dining room and jumps onto Lori's arms "Oh, Lori, it's terrible!"

breathing heavily .exe*

"Lisa"

breathing heavily .exe*

"Beeping sounds"

breathing heavily .exe*

"Spark of electricity"

breathing heavily .exe*

"Charging"

breathing heavily .exe*

"Robot..."

Lori picks Lincoln off her arms "That's great, Lincoln. Why don't you work on these problems right outside?" Lori then yeets him outside the house through the window crashing sound could be heard. Lori laughs, "hehe outside hehe" But because of cartoon logic, Lincoln reappears beside her. Lori is confused and looks around for how he did it. "I'm serious, Lori! Lisa is a robot. And I can prove it, too."

Lori was still confused about how he did it "How did you...?"

Lincoln thinks for a moment then began. "Let's see, in the movie the robots didn't have a sense of humour!" He points at Lori "They couldn't laugh. Hey, Lisa!"

Lisa runs in "How may I be of assistance to you?" Lincoln thought for a moment thinking on what to say "Ummm, Lori just told me a hilarious joke, and I thought you should hear it!"

"Is this true Lori? Is it hilarious?" The smart toddler questioned the blonde teen who was confused with the situation. "Ummm, sure."

"Okay, here it goes, umm, how did it go, Lori?" The white-haired boy asked her.

Lori thinks of a joke but couldn't, she'd ask Luan right now. Eventually, she got one

"Umm, okay, what's a scientist's favourite dog?"

I don't know, what?"

"A labrador! Lori then laughs at their own joke but she is the only one to laugh causing her to laugh to falter a bit "Labrador, you know because, as a laboratory?"

Lisa sighed and walks away "Don't quit your place of employment Lori."

Lincoln gasps in fear "Just like the robot in the movie, he couldn't laugh either."

"Lincoln this is stupid!"

"Lisa!" Lincoln called out.

Lisa returns a little irritated this time. "What!?"

Dad has never hugged Lori! Isn't that sad? Lincoln's fake cries.

"Yes that is rather depressing, but Lori doesn't seem to have any adverse psychological effects. Lisa walks away.

"The robot in the movie couldn't either, Lori!"

"Okay listen, twerp, I'll have you know that dad loves me very much," Lori stated.

"That's the last test, Lori! The love test! robots can't love!" Lincoln informed.

"Wait, Lincoln." Lincoln interrupts her again.

"Hey, Lisa!"

Lisa returns clearly irritated "What is it, Lincoln!?"

"I just wanted to say that Lori and I love you!" Lincoln said sheepishly.

"Very heartwarming..." She soon walks off.

He looms at Lori and whimpers "Lori?"

Lisa completes her work but notices a clock by the TV networking. "Hmmm, these batteries appear to be dead, but I can test them upstairs to be sure." She reaches into her pocket and takes out glasses case. "Perhaps this would be a good time to try these new ocular lenses the optometrist gave me; he said new studies show that seeing the world in red light for a brief period can help improve visual ability. Most likely a flawed theory but one never can be too sure." She puts on the new glasses which have red lenses.

Lisa prepares to leave but hears a squish as she steps. "Charles! Then again this may be useful in my study of the human digestion system." Lisa put "sample" in the bag, but not before putting on a pair of silver gloves.

"Can't risk inaccurate findings."

Back in the dining room, Lincoln tries to call out Lisa yet again but Lori stops him.

"Lincoln shut up! Okay, Lincoln what did the robots in your movie look like?"

"Well, they had batteries, red eyes, and metal hands." Lincoln said using his thumbs and index finger to make "glasses for his eyes Then makes crab hands soon after.

"Okay. Does Lisa look anything like that?" Lori asked him.

Lisa walks by with batteries in her pocket, red glasses, and silver gloves. "Good day, siblings." She walks upstairs leaving Lincoln and Lori with a shocked expression.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! They both screamed at the same time.

"I'll evacuate the rest of our sisters, you call the navy!" Lori tells him and Lincoln rushes to the phone.

"Hello operator, get me the navy!"

Then a voice reached out. "Hello, You've reached the navy's automated phone service."

"LORI, THE ROBOTS ARE RUNNING THE NAVY!" Lincoln screamed.

"NOT THE NAVY!" Lori screamed "ATTENTION, SIBLINGS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ROBOTS HAVE TAKEN OVER THE LOUD HOUSE! Everyone looked at Lori with a confused expression like what the hell is she talking about? Before Lori spoke again with brows turned to a slight V-shaped "OUR LOUD HOUSE!" Immediately everyone besides Lisa, Lincoln and Lori run outside screaming in panic.

"What do you do now?" Lori questioned the white-haired child.

"I don't know!" He said panicky then change to a happy expression when he saw a circular shiny object with a number 5 lying on the floor. "Hey, a nickel."

"Lincoln!" Lori yelled at him.

"Sorry."

Lisa comes out of the bathroom "Aah, that's better. Bee, boo-boo-bee-boop, boo-boo-boop..." She said before going to her room closing the door. The two didn't hear her saying "that's a funny word."

"We need to find out what that robot did to the real Lisa, but how?" Lori questioned.

"Well, in the movie the hero teams up with a buddy, and they get the poop on the robot!"

Lori was confused "They poop on the robot?"

"Yeah, you know, they get the straight poop, ask questions, get information!" Lincoln

Lori was now determined "I'd never thought I'd say this, but, Lincoln...let's get that poop!"

A few minutes later Lisa Loud was working on her experiments when the door opened she looked around revealing Lincoln and Lori with a scowl expression "Oh, greetings, siblings. What can I do for you?" Lori and Lincoln lock the door, making Lisa look nervous. "Heh-heh, why did you lock the door?" She becomes even more nervous as they got closer "Where did you acquire that rope?" They got even closer to the young scientist. "Who's watching Lily?!"

Mr. Grouse stood at his front yard raking the leaves when suddenly a loud crashing and screaming noise can be heard from inside the loud house. He almost drops his rake wondering what was happening there. He scoffed as he though it was just them doing their usual stuff though his mind recalls a few minutes ago when the loud siblings were running outside screaming for some reason what's that all about? he thought. Back in the bedroom, Lori ties Lisa to her chair "Lori! Lincoln! What's the meaning of this?! Untie me this instant!"

"Shut up!" Lori slaps Lisa in the cheek much to Lincoln's dismay.

"Sweet Mother of Einstein, what the heck is going on?!" Lisa said.

"I said "shut up! you bucket of bolts!" Lori slaps her again.

"I can't take it!" Lincoln runs off, crying.

Lori follows him "Linky, are you okay?"

"Oh, Lori, seeing you slap Lisa like that is just too horrible to watch!" Lincoln said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That's not Lisa, Lincoln. That's Robot Lisa" Lori reminds him as she points at Lisa whose trying to get out of her chair.

"Oh, yeah." Lincoln immediately remembered.

"And the only way to deal with these robot types is to find out what they know," Lori said.

"Right." Lincoln replied "And I know just what to do" He added as runs up to Lisa and then straight up slaps her.

"Lincoln, you got to ask her a question first," Lori said as she shook her head.

Lincoln mentally slaps himself. "Oh, yeah." He looked at Lisa again. "What colour is my underwear?" Before slapping her again.

Lori sighed in annoyance "Lincoln, let me handle this." She turns on the light and stood close to Lisa "Where's Lisa Loud?" She demanded.

Lisa was confused "What are you babbling about? I'm Lisa Loud." Lori annoyed at this and slapped her again.

"We can literally do this all night if you want. Where's Lisa Loud?"

"I'm Lisa Loud!"

Lincoln went up to her. "Where's Lisa Loud?"

"I'm Lisa Loud!"

"Where's Lisa Loud?" Lori demanded again.

Lisa was completely irritated by now. "I AM LISA LOUD! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM!"

"This is one stubborn robot," Lincoln said putting a hand to his chin.

Lisa was confused by what he said, but soon realized it and then angrily yells "WHAT?!" Her yelling knocks over the light and Lincoln to the floor. "YOU THINK I'M A ROBOT?!" She yelled furiously.

"We don't think; we know," Lori said slightly staggering from the sudden force.

"That's the most retarded thing I ever heard! I am Lisa Marie Loud!"

Lori walks over to Lincoln "She's not cracking. We'll never get it out of her this way."

"I got an idea," Lincoln said while poking Lori's nose. "Keep an eye on her, Lori. Don't fall for any of her robot tricks." He runs out and returns later "If Robot Lisa won't tell us where Lisa is, maybe one of her little robot friends will." He said as he holds up a test tube

"Lincoln, uhh, that's a test tube," Lori said.

"Yeah, but I saw Lisa talking with her headset before. She called it her "little companion."

"Oh, really? Put it on the table, Lincoln." Lori said and Lincoln obliged.

"You're gonna interrogate my test tubes? You're insane." Lisa said.

We're just gonna see what your "little companion knows." Lincoln sets the blender on Lisa's desk as Lori grabbed a bat probably from Lynn.

Lisa begins to panic "No, wait! What are you going to do with my test tubes?! That cost me a month's allowance!"

"Where's Lisa? Lori said to the test tube. "Not talking, eh? She raises the bat and breaks the test tube with it.

Lisa cried out "Nooo! That's important to my studies!"

"I guess it didn't know anything," Lincoln said.

"Go get the microscope," Lori tells him and soon after Lincoln gets the microscope then puts it on Lisa's desk.

"No, not my microscope. That cost me a fortune!" Lori then breaks the microscope and then Lincoln sets a beaker on the desk. "$100!" Lisa yelled before Lori breaks it with the bat. Lincoln picks up a moon rock and puts it on the desk. "$200...well, actually, that one was a gift," Lisa said glancing her yes somewhere in the right corner as Lori breaks it into pieces. "Nooo!" Lisa cried out.

Lincoln came back while trying to put a science journal on Lisa's desk. "This is the last robot, Lori."

Lisa knew what that is and begins to hyperventilate. "No not my science journal! I bought it for myself. I wrote in it when it was just a little booklet. It's not even a robot!" Lisa begins to cry uncontrollably "No!" Her sobs were gurgled and then sobbing louder.

"I thought you said robots can't cry." Lori said lowering her bat."

"I also said they couldn't love."

"I loved it like it was my own offspring." Lisa wailed out.

Lincoln starts to become nervous "Uh, at least she's not laughing."

"Oh, I remember the laughs we used to share!" She continues to sob uncontrollably.

Lori then looks Lincoln's eyes narrow but remained calm "Uhh, Lincoln how did that movie of yours end

"The movie? Oh, yeah! The ending was great! Turns out there weren't any robots after all. It was just there..." He slows down, as he realizes his mistake of not telling her. "Imagination." He chuckles nervously, timpani noise as if he anticipates Lori to be angry at him, Lincoln then checks his watch "Hey look its time to feed Charles." Lincoln immediately runs out while Lori smiles nervously at Lisa and then grabs a broom and sweeps the broken pieces on the floor. Lisa stares at her and becomes furious.

Lisa makes loud growling sound and yelled out with all her might. "LOOOOOORRRIIII!"

Meanwhile, somewhere a kid roughly 17 dark hair and fair skin were sitting at a table outside of a coffee shop his eyes stared directly on to his phones apparently writing a story.

He puts down his phone and spoke up "So far so good I just need to come up with an ending, but what would it be?" The kid said.

Soon his coffee soon shakes visibly and a sound of screaming was heard. Confused he looked around to find whatever that scream is coming from. He looks behind him and saw 8 kids ranging from baby to teen running frantically while screaming Robots are coming!

They soon ran the other direction and the kid was left confused. The idea struct him "That's it! That's the perfect ending! a bunch of kids running like crazy! " He grabbed his phone and begin typing.


End file.
